De l'un à l'autre
by Didou367
Summary: L'histoire d'un couple qui se forma à l'insu d'un autre couple... Assez inattendu. L'histoire d'un amour, remplacé par un autre. L'histoire d'une femme et d'un homme, puis de deux femmes.


Bah dis donc, ça fait deux premières fois d'un coup. Le premier OS que je publie ici, ainsi que le premier OS sur ce couple très peu commun. Donc, je précise que les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Pis c'est tout, me semble t-il. Enjoy !

* * *

Que la vie est dure, se dit Ino Yamanaka, une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus laissant transparaître une certaine lassitude.

La jeune fille marchait dans la rue, sac à dos mauve sur l'épaule, n'ayant qu'une hâte : Arriver chez elle.

Devant la porte du petit appartement dans lequel elle vivait avec son père, elle sonna dans le vague espoir que celui-ci serait là, pour une fois. Espoir qui fût vain puisque personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

Ino sortit donc sa clé de la porte de son jean gris et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée.

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, jeta son sac et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

La blonde regardait le plafond, blanc, de sa chambre en se ressassant sa petite vie ennuyeuse : Jeune fille de quinze ans faisant ses études au lycée de Konoha, désespérant d'amour pour Kiba Inuzuka, qui lui ne la voyait que comme sa petite-copine du moment. Cela ferait bientôt deux semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et Ino ne doutait pas du fait que l'Inuzuka ne tarderait pas à la plaquer.

Après tout, elle était comme toutes les filles avec lesquelles il était sorti jusqu'ici : Belle et folle de lui.

On était loin de l'époque du début de collège où tous étaient de très bons amis, bien qu'Ino en était déjà amoureuse à ce moment-là. Ça avait été les meilleures années de sa vie. Et puis, à partir de la quatrième, Kiba avait commencé à changer. Il traînait moins avec elle, rigolait moins, s'intéressant plus aux filles qu'aux mangas, leur ancienne passion à tous les deux, le garçon considérant ça « gamin et stupide ». Et puis, ils avaient fini par ne plus se parler.

Jusqu'à il y a deux semaines, où le jeune homme était soudainement venu demander à la Yamanaka de sortir avec lui. Ino, ne l'ayant point oublié, a accepté immédiatement.

Elle espérait que s'il voulait sortir avec elle, c'était car au fond de lui-même, il avait gardé les souvenirs de leur amitié passée qui s'était, pensait-elle naïvement, transformé en amour.

Seulement, à peine quelques jours après, elle avait compris que Kiba ne sortait avec elle que pour son physique avantageux. Ce fût dur les jours qui suivirent. La blonde passait ses nuits à pleurer.

Mais finalement, elle se fit à l'idée que jamais ses sentiments ne seraient partagés. Et depuis, Ino attendait le moment où le brun se lasserait d'elle, la jetant comme une vielle chaussette, pour s'en trouver une autre deux jours plus tard.

Quelle vie de chien, comme dirait son ancien ami et actuel petit-ami.

* * *

La sonnerie du portable d'Ino retentit, sortant celle-ci de son magnifique rêve où Kiba et elle formaient un couple à part entière.

La blonde saisit son portable. Une sensation d'angoisse parcourut son corps à la vue de la personne qui l'appelait.

Après une longue hésitation, elle décrocha.

« A...Allo ? , dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui Ino, c'est Kiba, répondit celui-ci de son habituelle voix grave qui réchauffait le cœur de la blonde à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait.

-Ah, salut Kiba. Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ? , demanda la blonde qui se doutait déjà de la raison de l'appel.

-Eh bien, en fait, je t'appelle pour te dire... Qu'entre nous, c'est fini, je suis désolé, expliqua d'un ton nonchalant l'Inuzuka.

Malgré le fait qu'Ino s'y attendait, les paroles de Kiba lui firent l'effet d'une douche glacée. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle avait une folle envie d'éclater en sanglots.

Mais voulant garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, elle se fit violence pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

-D'accord, il n'y a pas de problème, affirma t-elle de sa voix la plus sereine.

-Tu en es sûre ? , s'exclama le jeune homme, tu en es vraiment sûre ?

Évidemment, pensa la Yamanaka, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude que la fille avec laquelle il sortait ait autant l'air de s'en foutre quand il lui annonce leur rupture. Mais je ne suis pas comme les autres, Kiba Inuzuka, je pensais que tu l'avais compris en me fréquentant pendant ces deux années.

-Oui, lui répondit-elle, j'en suis vraiment sûre. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureuse de toi ou une connerie dans le genre.

Ces derniers mots lui donnèrent encore plus de laisser éclater sa tristesse, mais elle se retint.

Le rire, où bizarrement l'on pouvait percevoir une once de nervosité, de Kiba se fit entendre à travers le téléphone.

Ce rire, se moquant de ses sentiments sans même le savoir, lui fit extrêmement mal, et elle ne put retenir une larme, une seule, de couler.

-Ouais, bien évidemment. Bon bah, à plus, la salua t-il.

-A plus, dit Ino d'un ton neutre. »

A peine eût-elle raccroché qu'elle laissa librement couler toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis l'annonce de son petit... Ex petit-ami.

La blonde se jeta sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, pleurant tout son soûl jusqu'à qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

« Ino ! Ino, ma chérie, réveille-toi.

Pourquoi son père venait-il la réveiller alors que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'est s'endormir éternellement ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille Papa, le chassa t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Je suis désolé ma belle mais il faut bien que tu avales quelque chose.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Ino, insista t-il d'un ton intransigeant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger.

-Bon, céda t-elle, j'arrive.

-Je t'attends, dépêche-toi, sinon ça sera froid. »

Le père d'Ino sortit, refermant doucement la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Celle-ci se leva, émergeant lentement.

Se rappelant les derniers événements, une forte envie de se recoucher la prit, mais elle n'en fit rien, se disant qu'elle devait manger un truc si elle ne voulait pas que son père s'inquiète.

Tout en mangeant les pâtes que son père avaient préparées, elle se souvint soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas fait ses devoirs.

« Et merde, laissa t-elle échapper.

-Que passe t-il Ino ? , demanda Inoïchi.

-Euhh, c'est-à-dire que... , hésita la jeune fille, j'ai oublié de m'occuper de mes devoirs.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas ton genre pourtant.

Effectivement, ce n'était pas le genre d'Ino, plutôt bonne élève malgré ce que pourraient croire les gens. Comme quoi les blondes n'étaient pas forcément bêtes...

-C'est que je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça, vois-tu. Je suis fatiguée et puis...

Ino s'arrêta, ne souhaitant nullement parler de ses problèmes de cœur avec son père. C'est dans ce genre de moments que sa mère lui manquait.

Inoïchi comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Tu sais ma belle, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, c'est juste la fatigue, c'est tout.

-Bon, je ne te force pas. Et pour tes devoirs, disons que je laisse passer pour cette fois. Par contre, il ne faudra pas te plaindre si tu te fais coller ou autre.

-Merci Papa, dit Ino en enlaçant son père, tu es le meilleur des papas du monde, elle lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue.

-Merci ma fille mais ça, je le savais déjà, se vanta faussement "le meilleur des papas".

-Bien-sûr très cher père, vous êtes très modeste à ce que je vois, répondit la blonde d'un ton taquin.

Son père avait réussi à lui redonner le sourire, c'était vraiment le meilleur de tous les papas.

-Bon, et bien, très chère fille, il serait temps que tu ailles te coucher, je te réveille à sept heures comme d'habitude.

-Ok, bonne nuite Papa.

-Bonne nuit ma belle. »

* * *

Le lendemain, le moral d'Ino était à zéro, surtout qu'elle n'avait aucunement de retourner au lycée où elle verrait sûrement Kiba, la dernière personne au monde qu'elle ait envie de voir en ce moment.

Néanmoins, elle se devait d'y aller, au moins pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une pauvre fille désespérée après s'être faite larguer, même si c'est ce qu'elle était, Kiba n'avait pas de le savoir, ça lui ferait trop plaisir, et ça, c'était hors de question.

Finalement, la journée s'était plutôt bien passée. Les profs avaient étés indulgents, après tout, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Elle avait croisé Kiba plusieurs fois dans les couloirs, ça lui faisait tout drôle de ne pas le voir s'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser vite fait, avant de repartir pour son prochain cours. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle réussit par elle-ne-savait-quel-miracle à lui faire un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit, malgré son air ébérlué.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Ino, malgré son sourire, était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

En rentrant, la première chose que la blonde fit, c'est ses devoirs. Elle avait promis à tous ses profs de rattraper les devoirs qu'elle n'avait pas faits, plus ceux qu'ils lui avaient donnés aujourd'hui.

* * *

Une heure après, ses devoirs enfin finis, elle eût envie, sans savoir pourquoi, de faire un petit tour sur Msn.

En se connectant, elle aperçut que Kiba, alias The Master Of The Dog's World, était présent.

Elle l'ignora et aperçut une autre chose : Quelqu'un demandait à la rajouter dans ses contacts, ce qui lui semblait bien étrange étant donné qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir donné son adresse à quelqu'un.

Curieuse de savoir quelle était cette personne, elle accepta la demande.

Coup de chance, cette personne était apparemment en ligne, Ino engagea directement la conversation.

The Sky Princess dit : Salut.

La sauveuse dit : Euh... Salut.

The Sky Princess dit : Je voudrais pas avoir l'air malpolie ou un truc dans le genre, mais... On se connaît ?

La sauveuse dit : Bah en fait... Non.

The Sky Princess dit : Non ? D'où tu tiens mon adresse alors ?

La sauveuse dit : Et bien, je l'ai vue traîner alors, me demande pas pourquoi j'en sais rien, je t'ai tout simplement ajoutée.

The Sky Princess dit : Excuse-moi de te dire ça mais c'est louche ton histoire. T'es sûre que tu n'es pas un pédophile ou maniaque sexuel quelconque dont je serai la prochaine victime ?

La sauveuse dit : Hahaha !!! Mais non, voyons ! Et puis, je suis une fille au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris.

The Sky Princess dit : Bah des fois que tu ferais semblant d'être une fille pour mieux m'approcher...

La sauveuse dit : Mais oui tout à fait. Par contre, j'aimerai bien avoir des renseignements sur la personne à laquelle je parle.

The Sky Princess dit : Tu veux pas que je te sorte mon passeport, non plus ?

La sauveuse dit : En voilà une bonne idée ! Non, sérieux, je voudrai juste ton vrai prénom et ton âge. Bien-sûr, je te les indiquerai moi aussi.

The Sky Princess dit : Rien de bien compromettant, donc. Je m'appelle Ino et j'ai quinze ans.

La sauveuse dit :Ton nom veut dire « Cochon », c'est assez comique. Ne serais-tu pas un peu trop lourde pour être la princesse du ciel ?

The Sky Princess dit : Je t'embête.

La sauveuse dit : Je te taquine. Bon, c'est mon tour maintenant. Mon nom est Hana, et je suis légèrement plus vieille que toi puisque j'ai vingt ans.

The Sky Princess dit : Hana : Fleur, non ?

La sauveuse dit : Tout à fait.

The Sky Princess dit : C'est clair que ton prénom est bien plus poétique que le mien. Vingt ans, hein ? Légèrement plus âgée que moi ? Légèrement beaucoup ouais.

La sauveuse dit : Je te rappelle que tu me dois le respect la gamine. Et mon nom est peut-être plus poétique, mais le tien est largement plus marrant.

The Sky Princess dit : « Largement », c'est le mot oui.

La sauveuse : Hahahaha ! Tu me fais bien rire, toi !

The Sky Princess dit : C'est ce que je vois. Bon, c'est pas que j'ai envie de partir, mais faut que parte quand même. De toute manière, on se reparlera.

La sauveuse dit : Bien-sûr. Allez, salut ma petite cochonne.

The Sky Princess dit : Quel sous-entendu...

La sauveuse dit : Ouais je sais, j'avais envie de le faire.

The Sky Princess dit : Ouais bon salut.

La jeune blonde se déconnecta, le sourire aux lèvres. Étrangement, cette conversation lui avait fait du bien, et pour la première fois de la journée, elle se sentait bien.

Quand son père la vit, toute souriante, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Ayame, sa défunte femme. C'était fou ce qu'elle lui ressemblait. Malgré ces tristes pensées, Inoïchi était heureux car sa fille avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

Ino l'informa que ses profs avaient étés indulgents et qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait pensé à faire ses devoirs.

Ils mangèrent et discutèrent de tout et rien, après quoi la blonde se coucha, de très bonne humeur.

* * *

Le lendemain, la jeune fille partit au lycée sereine.

Les cours se passèrent bien, comme d'habitude. Enfin les cours finis, la Yamanaka rentrait chez-elle tranquillement lorsque...

« Ino ! Ino ! Attends-moi !

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement, reconnaissant cette voix. Soudainement, toute sa bonne humeur partit en fumée. Se façonnant un sourire plus que faux, elle se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellée.

-Salut Kiba, lança t-elle d'une voix trop joyeuse pour être sincère.

Si le jeune homme le remarqua, il n'eût pas l'air d'y prêter attention.

-Ça va ?

-Oh oui très bien, et toi ?

-Ouais, ça va. En fait, je me demandais un truc.

-Oui ?

-C'est-à-dire que je me demandais si l'on pouvait se remettre ensemble, toi et moi ?

-Quoi ?

Ino était prise au dépourvu. Kiba se serait-il finalement rendu compte qu'il ressentait pour elle plus qu'une simple amitié ? A cette idée, le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa.

Mais peut-être devrait-elle se montrer plus méfiante ?

-Écoute, j'aimerais que tu me laisses le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Pas de problème, prends tout le temps que tu veux. Mais pas trop quand même, rajouta t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bon, salut ! »

Et il partit, aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant la blonde perdue. Elle resta plantée là un petit bout de temps puis se remit à marcher.

* * *

Ses devoirs finis, elle décida de se connecter sur Msn. Apparemment, Hana était en ligne. Tant mieux.

The Sky Princess dit : Salut !

La sauveuse dit : Tiens, te voilà ma petite cochonne.

The Sky Princess dit : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai l'impression de me faire traiter de perverse.

La sauveuse dit : Mon petit cochon, alors, ça va ?

The Sky Princess dit : Mieux. Encore que c'est pas très flatteur...

La sauveuse dit : C'est bien les gosses ça, jamais contents.

The Sky Princess dit : Mais je t'embête !

La sauveuse dit : On dit je t'emmerde, mon petit cochon coincé.

The Sky Princess dit : C'est pas que je suis coincée, c'est que je t'embête c'est plus marrant.

La sauveuse dit : Plus marrant ? Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

The Sky Princess dit : Ah, ça, tu peux le dire...

La sauveuse dit : Oh, une expérience personnelle ?

The Sky Princess dit : Ouais.

La sauveuse dit : Tu veux peut-être me raconter ?

The Sky Princess dit : Hm...

La sauveuse dit : Tu sais, des fois, ça fait du bien de se confier à un inconnu.

The Sky Princess dit : Ouais remarque. Bah en fait, c'est un garçon que je connais depuis la sixième et... Et il veut qu'on ressorte ensemble, et je sais pas quoi lui répondre.

La sauveuse dit : Assez compliqué comme histoire.

The Sky Princess dit : Je te le confirme. Je devrais faire quoi à ton avis ?

La sauveuse dit : Ce que ton cœur te dit de faire, c'est tout.

The Sky Princess dit : Mouais... Je crois qu'il faut que je réfléchisse si ça ne te gêne pas.

La sauveuse dit : Pas de problème, mon petit cochon. Bisous.

Ino se déconnecta, incertaine. Faire ce que son cœur lui dit ? Son cœur lui disait d'accepter, de ressortir avec lui. Mais sa raison lui hurlait le contraire.

Tout de même, il devait bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle Kiba avait envie de ressortir avec elle.

L'amour, lui soufflait une petite voix. Une simple envie de se moquer de toi, lui murmura une autre.

La blonde préférait largement croire la première voix que la deuxième. Et elle décida d'agir en conséquence.

* * *

« Alors Ino, tu as réfléchi ?

-Oui.

-Oui quoi ?

-Oui j'ai réfléchi, oui je veux sortir avec toi. »

Le brun franchit le peu d'espace qui les séparait et embrassa son ex-ex petite amie fougueusement.

Ino sentit son estomac bouillir à ce baiser qui lui rappelait tant les autres.

La blonde adorait les baisers de Kiba, fougueux, passionnés, voire même sauvages par moments, mais ils n'avaient en rien changé depuis la dernière fois, et c'est ce qui inquiétait la jeune fille, l'empêchant de savourer pleinement ce baiser.

Ces deux dernières semaines furent tout simplement merveilleuses aux yeux de la Yamanaka.

Le seul problème, c'est que si quelqu'un lui demandait pourquoi, ou plutôt, à cause de qui, elle-même ne saurait répondre.

Si les premiers jours, s'être remise avec Kiba lui semblait être la meilleure chose au monde, quelques jours après, elle avait compris, qu'en fait, elle n'était pas si sûre de vouloir être avec lui.

Étrangement, tous les symptômes de l'amour avaient disparus. Le réchauffement de son cœur à l'entente de sa voix, le frisson qui la parcourait au moindre contact, l'envie folle de l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Oui, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, ses sentiments s'étaient subitement envolés.

* * *

Ino était en discussion avec Hana, une fois de plus. Discuter avec celle-ci tous les jours était devenu un besoin vital, elle avait besoin de lui parler sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Même si elle n'avait rien, mais vraiment rien à raconter de particulier, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui dise quelque chose.

* * *

La jeune blonde se rendait aujourd'hui de quelque chose d'effroyable. Les symptômes de l'amour étaient toujours là, mais ils ne se manifestaient que lorsqu'elle discutait avec Hana.

La Yamanaka n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face : Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle aimait Hana, aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître. Et elle ne comptait rester les bras croisés, elle l'avait déjà fait une fois, ça ne lui avait pas réussi.

Car Ino n'avait pas froid aux yeux, elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire : Rompre avec Kiba, faisant d'une pierre deux coups : Elle se simplifiait la vie, et en plus, elle obtenait une vengeance.

Ensuite, elle organisait un rendez-vous avec Hana, et elle lui avouait tout, comme ça, elle serait fixée.

* * *

« Désolé Kiba, mais ce coup-ci, c'est à mon tour de rompre.

-C'est une vengeance pour la dernière fois ? , grimaça t-il.

-Un peu, mais aussi parce que c'est pas comme la dernière fois.

-Ah bon ?

-La dernière fois, murmura t-elle, je t'aimais.

-C'est pas l'impression que ça donnait quand j'ai rompu, opposa t-il d'un ton bourru.

-J'ai une dignité. Bon, de toute manière, t'as pas l'air réellement affecté toi non plus.

-Pour te répondre, je comptais rompre.

-En fait, t'es ressorti avec moi que pour tester ma réaction par rapport à une seconde rupture car ton égo n'a pas supporté de me voir aussi bien après que tu aies rompu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bah...Un peu, ouais.

-Excuse-moi de te dire ça Kiba, mais tu es une véritable ordure. »

A ces mots, elle tourna les talons et partit, d'un pas digne.

* * *

Le grand jour était arrivé, elle attendait à l'endroit prévu. Ino n'était ni tendue, ni excitée.

Tout simplement, elle attendait. Advienne que pourra, comme on dit, non ?

Une grande femme à la chevelure brune venait vers elle, sa queue de cheval se balançant au rythme du vent. Un physique pas très particulier. Non, ce qui frappa la jeune fille, c'est ces marques en forme de crocs sanglants, étrangement semblables à ceux de son frère.

A cet instant, elle comprit. Elle comprit que le petit-frère particulièrement lassant dont lui parlait Hana n'était autre que Kiba Inuzuka, la célèbre pourriture de l'école.

« Ino ?

-Yamanaka. Hana.

-Inuzuka.

-Je sais. »

Sans plus de cérémonies, Ino approcha son visage de celui d'Hana.

« Que...Que fais-tu ? , demanda celle-ci.

-Je fais ce que me dit mon cœur. »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Bien-sûr, si vous n'avez pas aimé, vous pouvez me le dire. Et j'adore les critiques constructives, alors lâchez-vous !


End file.
